Passionless
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: Dia de missão... e de perdição também! A mesma falta de jeito de sempre para summarys... LEMON! ONESHOT!


O time Kakashi tinha uma missão. Sakura, Naruto e Sai, liderados por Yamato, dirigiam-se para o esconderijo de Orochimaru. A missão era resgatar Uchiha Sasuke e levá-lo de volta para Konoha.

Entraram no que supunham ser o esconderijo do Sannin.

- Vocês três irão pela esquerda. Procurem indícios de Uchiha Sasuke. Já eu vou pela direita fazer o reconhecimento do local. Sozinho. Logo irei-me juntar a vocês. – O taichou disse. – Caso encontrem dificuldades maiores sabem o que fazer. Conto com vocês. Agora vão!

Dispersaram, deixando-o sozinho. Começou a andar. Logo se viu num corredor cujo fim não conseguia avistar. Portas de um lado e de outro. Teria de as abrir todas. Com cautela, começou a abrir as portas. Todas as abertas até ao momento revelaram-se meros quartos. Quartos vazios, apenas mobilados com uma cama, uma mesa com duas gavetas e uma cadeira. Yamato como bom ninja que era, estava concentrado na sua tarefa. Tão concentrado que não percebeu a chegada de alguém.

- Nunca pensei encontrar-te de novo, meu querido experimento.

O ANBU olhou e viu a pessoa que tinha falado. Parado a pouco mais de 4 metros dele encontrava-se Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru! – falou Yamato. Percebia-se fúria na sua voz. Mas percebia-se bem melhor nos olhos. – O que pretendes com Uchiha Sasuke?

- Uhhh… Isso tudo são ciúmes, meu experimento?

- Não sou teu! Mais uma vez. Quais são os teus objectivos em relação a Uchiha Sasuke?

- Ele será o meu corpo, oras. – Orochimaru começou a andar em direcção a Yamato, que logo sacou de uma kunai, disposto a acabar com aquilo. Colocou-se em posição de defesa. – Estás com inveja por eu ir possuir outro corpo que não o teu, Tenzou-kun?

O taichou do time Kakashi permaneceu imóvel. Caso, Orochimaru atacasse, não teria piedade. O Sannin era um obstáculo ao sucesso da missão, portanto deveria morrer. Não só pela missão mas também por ter transformado Yamato num experimento. A cobra continuava a avançar direito ao jovem, sem aparente intenção de ataque. Chegou ao pé da última porta que Yamato abrira e entrou, permanecendo ao pé da porta.

- Entra. – ordenou Orochimaru, mas vendo que o ANBU se mostrava um pouco relutante, acrescentou: Há algo sobre o Sasuke-kun que te quero mostrar.

Depois de ouvir isto, Yamato mostrou-se disposto a seguir Orochimaru para dentro do quarto, mantendo-se sempre alerta a todos os movimentos do Sannin. Chegaram a uma mesa. Encontrava-se em cima dela um livro. Orochimaru pegou nele e deu-o a Yamato.

- O que é isto? – perguntou, olhando desconfiadamente para o homem de pele branca.

- Abre o livro e vê.

O livro foi aberto e folheado. Yamato arregalou os olhos. Orochimaru foi-se aproximando do mais novo.

- Isto é… - o moreno começou.

- Um bingo book. – a cobra acabou por dizer. O rapaz havia, finalmente, baixado a guarda. Levou uma mão ao pescoço de Yamato e empurrou-o contra a parede com força.

- Shimata! – queria usar a kunai mas tinha os seus braços foram presos. Com apenas uma mão, Orochimaru conseguia segurar firmemente os dois pulsos de Yamato por cima da sua cabeça.

- Eu estive a pensar e cheguei à conclusão de que há outra maneira de possuir o teu corpo. Tu querias ser possuído por mim, não é mesmo?

- Nani? – o mais novo arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. O que aquele doente queria dizer com aquilo? Apesar de tudo, permaneceu quieto.

Orochimaru começou por tirar o hitaiate do moreno. Jogou no chão. A seguir, levou a mesma mão ao fecho do colete verde musgo e abriu-o.

- Que pensas que estás a fazer, seu louco?! – Yamato contorcia-se na tentativa de se soltar daquelas mãos e de acabar com aquela brincadeira toda.

- Para teu bem, Tenzou-kun, é melhor que pares quieto… - o Sannin tira a kunai da mão de Yamato e coloca junto ao pescoço dele. – Eu não quero ter de magoar o meu experimento de forma nenhuma… quer dizer, não é bem assim, claro…

- O que pretendes? – indagou o mais novo, tentando manter a calma.

- Logo logo saberás… - beijou Tenzou, mas o rapaz virou a cara. – Humm… Acho que não vai ser fácil… Eu penso que tenho aqui alguma coisa que te vai acalmar.

Abriu uma gaveta na mesa. Fechou-a. Abriu uma segunda gaveta e tirou de lá um frasquinho com um líquido transparente e uma seringa. Espetou a agulha na tampinha do frasco e puxou o êmbolo com a boca. Pousou a seringa em cima da mesa e disse, enquanto puxava a gola da camisola de Yamato para baixo:

- Não vais sentir dor alguma…

Pegou novamente na seringa e introduziu a agulha no pescoço do jovem ninja. Este tremeu um pouco com a picada.

- Já está, meu experimento… - sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

- O que é que fizeste?

- Injectei uma droga que te fará sentir muito bem…

- Estás a usar-me como experimento, é? – interrogou Yamato.

- Não Tenzou-kun, mas também não seria a tua primeira vez… - o Sannin adentrou com uma mão na camisola de Tenzou.

- Onde é que tu pensas que tens a mão?! – gritou o usuário do mokuton, furioso com a situação. Gemeu quando Orochimaru lhe tocou os mamilos. Um forte calor percorreu todo o seu corpo. – Que merda é esta? Porque é que me sinto… tão bem?

- A droga já começou a fazer efeito! – explicou Orochimaru, rindo sinistramente. – Agora vou-te possuir sem objecções da tua parte, lindo.

Acariciou a face de Yamato e levou a mão ao membro dele, apertando com força. O mais novo gemeu roucamente. Estava corado e tinha os olhos semicerrados, enquanto olhava Orochimaru passar a sua enorme língua pelos lábios.

- Pára… pára com isso… - Yamato mal podia falar com o calor, a excitação e a ansiedade que sentia. A cobra apertou um pouco mais o membro do moreno, sentindo-o crescer na sua mão. O moreno abanou a cabeça. – Vem… continua… onegai…

Orochimaru riu e ordenou:

- Despe-te.

Yamato já não conseguia pensar em nada. Mal se lembrava do propósito que o levara ali. Obedeceu prontamente. Queria livrar-se daquele maldito calor. Ficou nu na frente de Orochimaru, que olhou gulosamente o membro erecto do mais novo.

- Deita-te na cama, Tenzou-kun. – foi mais uma vez ordenado pelo Sannin.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu estou a mandar e porque é melhor para te livrares do calor que sentes no teu corpinho.

- Eu não posso… eu nem me devia ter despido…

- Ninguém vai saber de nada… e tu à bocado pediste que continuasse… - o mais velho sussurrou no ouvido de Yamato, enquanto masturbava o mais novo com movimentos rápidos.

O moreno agarrou com força nos cabelos do homem de pele branca e puxou-os, olhando aqueles olhos de cobra.

- Faz com que eu não me arrependa disto, Orochimaru-sama.

O Sannin sorriu de canto e empurrou o rapaz até à cama. Yamato deitou-se e estendeu-se, ficando à mercê daquela cobra. Orochimaru aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos no membro do moreno.

- Eu não posso… Deixa-me ir… - falou Yamato, antes que perdesse a noção do que estava a fazer.

- Podes… Podes e queres… olha só a tua erecção...

O moreno olhou para o seu membro e corou. Olhou para o lado e disse:

- Mas eu não posso…

Orochimaru parou o que estava a fazer, levantou-se e foi até à mesa. Abriu a gaveta de onde havia tirado a primeira dose daquela droga desconhecida e tirou um frasquinho igual ao anterior. Fez o mesmo que tinha feito anteriormente e dirigiu-se a Yamato. Injectou o líquido no pescoço deste.

-Ahhh… - gemeu o mais novo, contorcendo-se de dor. Desta vez, a injecção havia doído bastante. – Está quente… aí em baixo…

Orochimaru estendeu os braços na direcção de Yamato e das suas mangas saíram cobras, que foram prender os braços e pernas do rapaz à cama.

- O que… é que estás a fazer?

- Vou torturar-te por teres querido ir embora. – respondeu o Sannin, começando a despir-se, olhando o seu experimento enlouquecer com as sensações que sentia. Levou a mão ao seu membro e começou a masturbar-se freneticamente. O mais novo olhava para ele e gritava desesperadamente "Orochimaru-sama".

- O que é que tu queres? – indagou Orochimaru, gemendo loucamente.

- Chupa-me… Onegai… Eu faço qualquer coisa…

A cobra riu e foi até Yamato.

- Abre a boca. – ordenou ao moreno. Este obedeceu logo, abrindo a boca. O mais velho colocou o seu membro dentro daquela boca quente. Gemeu quando sentiu a língua do rapaz lamber toda a extensão. – Chupa-me com força… Faz-me gozar nessa tua boca atrevida.

O usuário do mokuton estava completamente louco de excitação. Ele faria qualquer coisa para poder gozar. Chupou o membro de Orochimaru o mais rápido que podia. Engasgou-se quando o mais velho jogou o quadril de encontro à sua boca mas continuou a chupar obedientemente. O seu cabelo era puxado por Orochimaru, que o forçava a chupar mais aquele membro grande e duro que lhe enchia a boca.

- AH! Tenzou-kun… Eu vou… dar-te leitinho… - gemia roucamente o Sannin, que fodia a boca de Yamato mais rápido, sentindo o seu orgasmo aproximar-se.

Gozou dentro da boca do rapaz que, gulosamente, engoliu o líquido quente que lhe invadiu a boca. O mais velho beijou o moreno sofregamente, explorando aquela boca quente com a sua enorme língua, saboreando o seu próprio gosto. Entrelaçaram as línguas e separaram-se, ficando unidos apenas por um fio de saliva. Beijaram-se outra vez, tão sofregamente como antes. As cobras que prendiam Yamato soltaram-no, deixando-o livre para fazer o que quisesse. Este sentou-se na cama. Levou a mão ao seu membro e começou a masturbar-se rapidamente. Pararam o beijo, mas o ANBU continuou a masturbar-se na frente de Orochimaru, que o olhava com desejo. Corou com o facto de ter alguém a observá-lo enquanto se masturbava.

- Eu posso ajudar-te… - falou a cobra, levando uma mão ao membro de Yamato.

- Ah! Não… eu… eu vou enlouquecer… - gemeu o mais jovem.

- Isso! Enlouquece só para mim!

Orochimaru começou então a lamber a cabeça do membro do moreno. Este jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando descompassadamente, enquanto sentia toda aquela boca envolver o seu membro. O seu corpo estava uma brasa. Sentia-se queimar todo por dentro e o coração batia num ritmo louco. Agarrou os cabelos longos do Sannin e forçou-o a chupá-lo mais fundo. Os gritos de prazer de Yamato ecoavam pelo quarto. Orochimaru sabia onde tocar com a língua. Tinha uma vontade insana de provar o gosto do moreno. Queria que toda a sanidade mental de Tenzou fugisse por completo e nunca mais voltasse. Queria-o ali para poder usá-lo quando quisesse.

- Está quase! Mais… Mais forte! – instigou o mais novo, provocando com uma voz sexy .

O Sannin atendeu o pedido e deu uma última chupada naquele membro grande, tendo logo em seguida a sua boca cheia de esperma. Um longo gemido escapou da boca de Yamato, que se deixou cair para trás, ficando a recuperar o fôlego.

- Tenzou-kun… - sussurrou, enquanto se colocava de quatro – Mete fundo…

O mais novo abriu os olhos, arregalando-os.

- Nani?

- Vem… Castiga-me por te ter tornado num experimento… Mas… castiga-me gostoso.

- Não te preocupes… Castigar-te-ei da forma mais gostosa e dolorosa possível. Posicionou-se na entrada de Orochimaru e foi penetrando devagarinho, ouvindo os gemidos de dor do Sannin. Quando enfiou tudo, começou um vaivém rápido e forte, que fazia a cobra gemer dolorosamente.

- AH! Dói tanto… Mas… é tão gostoso! – disse o mais velho, por entre gemidos que deixavam Yamato com uma vontade insana de foder aquele homem. Passou a afundar-se naquele corpo quente e apertado mais rápido e com mais força. Levou dois dedos à boca de Orochimaru e ordenou-lhe que os chupasse. A cobra obedeceu sem hesitar. Quando estavam bem lambuzados, o ANBU começou a estimular os mamilos do Sannin, que gemia de prazer. O mais velho jogou o seu quadril contra o de Yamato, sentindo o membro deste tocar-lhe a próstata. Gemeu, gemeu e gemeu novamente, toda a vez que o moreno lhe tocava no fundo. Num último gemido, gozou na mão de Yamato, que o masturbava freneticamente. Então, Tenzou abraçou o corpo de Orochimaru com um braço e adentrou até o fundo, gozando abundantemente. Mesmo depois disso, continuou a foder Orochimaru, estocando profundamente. O mais velho, cansado, deixou-se cair na cama, sentindo-se ser fodido pelo seu experimento que parecia ser insaciável. O esperma escorria pelas pernas da cobra. Os gemidos de ambos tornavam-se mais intensos a cada estocada. Yamato parecia que tinha o diabo no corpo. Sentia uma enorme vontade de se afundar naquele corpo. Queria provocar dor e ao mesmo tempo prazer àquele homem que o tornara um experimento. Parou, cansado. Tirou o seu membro de dentro de Orochimaru e virou-o de barriga para cima, colocando as pernas deste nos seus ombros e afundou-se de novo no Sannin. Foi puxado para um beijo quente. Beijavam-se com… paixão? Impossível. Os corpos estavam quentes e suados. A temperatura estava muito alta naquele quarto. Yamato então parou o beijo.

- Está bom… para ti? Ou queres mais rápido? – indagou, pois tinha reduzido a velocidade da penetração.

- Mais… Muito mais… AH! – o amante do ANBU gemia desalmadamente. Podia ver como Tenzou era bom na cama. Voltara a fornicar Orochimaru com o mesmo vigor de antes. – HUMM!! EU VOU…!

- Sim! Vem-te para mim! Grita o nome do homem que te dá prazer! – gritou Yamato que, definitivamente, parecia ter o diabo no corpo. Aquele não era o conhecido Yamato, o taichou do time 7. Era alguém louco de desejo. Louco de desejo pela pessoa errada.

- Tenzou… AH! – Gemeu sentindo a aproximação do orgasmo. – TENZOU!

- OROCHIMARU!

Gemeram em uníssono, abraçando-se. O mais novo deitou-se ao lado do outro, respirando descompassadamente. Levou uma mão até à barriga da cobra que se encontrava lambuzada de esperma, molhou a mão e deu a lamber a Orochimaru. Este fê-lo prontamente, lambendo e chupando os dedos do moreno, enquanto olhava eroticamente para ele.

- E agora? – indagou o ANBU, olhando para o tecto do quarto.

- Agora? Agora vamos dormir juntos.

- Tu sabes que eu estou em missão… Eu nem devia ter feito isto… - levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir-se.

O Sannin olhava fixamente para o usuário do mokuton, gravando cada pormenor daquele corpo na sua mente. – Vai lá.

Yamato sorriu para o mais velho. Beijou-o uma última vez e saiu do quarto. Começou o caminho pelos corredores.

Tinha uma missão a terminar.


End file.
